This invention relates to a hitch for a chisel plow and more particularly to a swivel hitch for a chisel plow.
Chisel plows or the like are normally connected to a tractor by a conventional three-point hitch assembly. The three-point hitch assembly makes it extremely difficult to turn in tight circles when the plow is in ground engagement. The tractor operator must normally apply one of the wheel brakes of the tractor in an attempt to make the turn.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a swivel hitch for a chisel plow which permits the plow to be turned in a smaller circle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a swivel hitch for chisel plows which reduces the wear on the tractor brakes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a swivel hitch for a chisel plow which permits the chisel plow to swivel with respect to the three-point hitch assembly of the tractor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a swivel hitch for a chisel plow which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.